Mi pequeño señuelo
by MaeCllnWay
Summary: Se aprovechó de que la pequeña vampira estaba sola. Era su pequeña venganza contra el destino. —Nunca te han usado tanto como te estoy usando yo.


Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**. La frase viene de _Decoy_ del grupo _Paramore_. La trama es mía, pero **La risa de tus ojos **me dio la idea, porque la Musa cree que se puede tomar vacaciones cuando quiere (?).  
Me disculpo de antemano si encuentran algún fallito :(

* * *

**«You've never been so used as I'm using you, abusing you**

**My little decoy»**

* * *

Estaba furioso con todos. Había cometido un error tremendo al ir a la casa de esas sanguijuelas, pero era como si algo lo arrastrara inconscientemente, una y otra vez. Necesitaba parar con esto antes de que se volviera completamente loco. Le había dado la espalda a su manada y a su familia. Todo por el amor que siempre había sentido por Bella Swan.

Ella lo había apuñalado de la peor manera: cargando en su vientre la semilla de aquel bastardo al que odiaba con todo su ser. Hasta el mismo Edward estaba en contra de esta aberración, pero ella, tan terca como siempre, se negaba a escuchar razones. No le importaba perder la vida, con tal de tener al monstruito en brazos, aunque fuese por unos instantes antes de su inevitable y segura muerte.

Pero ahora todo se había ido al caño. Al parecer, el muy imbécil del vampiro ahora escuchaba al parásito no nato. Se le revolvió el estómago al ver las miradas de amor y devoción que se lanzaban mutuamente, como espinas encajándose en su corazón.

_Tenía_ que salir de ahí.

Odiaba todo en ese momento: su linaje Quileute, que lo obligaba a imprimarse de alguien (y era obvio que ese alguien no era Bella); y a sus empalagosos amigos, que ya habían encontrado a _esa_ persona. Se odiaba a sí mismo por no poder desprenderse de Bella, a pesar de que sabía que lo que sentía por ella no era correspondido.

Azotando la puerta, se dirigió al bosque, ignorando los llamados de Seth y Leah que querían acompañarlo. Quería estar _solo_. ¿Acaso era muy difícil de entender?

Transformándose en lobo, se alejó un par de kilómetros de la casa, llegando hasta un riachuelo que corría por ahí. Fue peor, porque escuchaba a los hermanos Clearwater con mayor claridad, así que decidió regresar a su forma humana.

No se dio cuenta del tiempo transcurrido, pero de repente, un olor dulzón y helado llegó hasta su nariz, arrugándola con desagrado. Era vampiro, por supuesto, y le sorprendió un poco que no le incomodara tanto como esperaba. La idea de haberse vuelto inmune a ellos le causó cierta repulsión.

Sabía quién era: Alice Cullen. Y podía imaginarse la razón por la cual estaba ahí, aunque no la entendía del todo. Bien les había dicho a todos que no era seguro salir bajo ninguna circunstancia al bosque. Sam estaba vigilando los alrededores de la casa, esperando atacar al primer descuido. Y ahora, esa chiquilla tonta iba a buscarse su propia muerte.

Estaba sola, y eso era algo raro, pues siempre estaba acompañada de su pareja. Ellos eran otros que derrochaban amor por los poros, aunque no eran tan expresivos como el grandote y la rubia. Ni siquiera tenían que hacer nada, con estar en la misma habitación que ellos era más que suficiente para sentirse un intruso.

Entonces, su enojo fue mayor. Hasta los apestosos chupasangres tenían a su media naranja. ¿Y, él? La chica a la que amaba no le daba ni la hora.

Tal vez era hora de darle una lección al jodido amor. Si el destino estaba siendo injusto con él, estaba en su derecho de devolverle el castigo. El amor no llegaba a él, así que Jacob haría que llegara a la fuerza.

La encontró de espaldas, mirando a su posible presa. Probablemente, estaba tan enfocada en aquel animal, que no se dio cuenta de que Jacob estaba detrás de ella. La sujetó con fuerza y la acorraló contra un árbol. Los ojos de Alice estaban dilatados por la sorpresa, pero se relajó notoriamente cuando reconoció a su atacante.

— ¡Jacob, bruto! —siseó—. ¡Me has dado un tremendo susto!

— ¿Y, qué te hace pensar que estás a salvo? —sonrió con malicia. El pequeño ciervo que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ellos escapó velozmente.

— ¡Ah! —Se quejó, como una niña pequeña—. ¡Ahí va mi cena!

— ¿Y tienes mucha hambre? —se pegó más contra ella—. Podría distraerte para que se te olvide.

— ¡No seas idiota! ¡Suéltame ya!

—No me da la gana —se encogió de hombros.

— Jacob, no quiero lastimarte —sentenció.

La escena era algo graciosa. Alice, con poco más de un metro y medio de altura, estaba amenazando a alguien que sobrepasaba los dos metros. Aunque, si comparaban fuerzas, estaban bastante parejos, debido a la fuerza propia de sus especies.

— Podrías —concedió—, pero te propongo otra cosa.

La tomó de los muslos, alzándola hasta que sus rostros quedaron al mismo nivel. Ella entendió sus intenciones, y trató de zafarse de su férreo agarre.

— ¡Estás completamente loco! ¡Suéltame, o de verdad te haré daño!

— ¿Sabes por qué estoy tan seguro de que no lo harás? —Hizo una pausa, pero Alice no dijo nada—. Porque, si lo quisieras, ya me habrías arrancado la cabeza. Tú también deseas esto.

Forcejeó con un poco más de ímpetu, pero en el fondo supo que le estaba dando la razón. Dejó de pelear, y le rodeó la cintura con las piernas, aunque el resto de su cuerpo se había puesto en completa tensión.

—Nadie tiene por qué saberlo, si tenemos la debida precaución —le dijo al oído, sintiéndola estremecerse—. Y solo será por esta vez, te lo garantizo.

— ¿Por qué? —susurró débilmente.

—Porque lo necesito —suplicó, aferrándose a su estrecha cintura y tomando sus labios de forma demandante.

La estaba usando, y los dos lo sabían, pero era la única manera de que el dolor en su corazón se fuera por un momento. El amor era una mierda, y le gustaba jugar con todos a su antojo. El amor no era dulce, sino una agonía que te lastimaba.

* * *

¿Merece reviews?

**.Carla.**


End file.
